Designio de los Dioses
by midusa
Summary: Los dioses y las estrellas marcan un destino, pero tu corazón dicta otro. ¿Serías capaz de abandonar tus sueños, para cumplir con el designio de los dioses? Una promesa que permanecerá en el tiempo.
1. Nacimiento

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada**

Nota: Es mi primer historia espero les guste y me puedan dar su opinión para mejorar mi escrito.

**EL NACIMIENTO**

_Noruega siglo XVIII_

En un majestuoso y hermoso castillo en Oslo, un pequeño niño llega al mundo bajo el resguardo de la constelación de Aries. Su destino la grandeza. El brillo dorado del sol debería ser de él. Marcado por un corazón noble, valiente, leal, desprendiendo un aura de pureza.

Sus padres los monarcas de la nación, veían a su pequeño hipnotizados por su belleza, cuanto tiempo habían pedido a los cielos y a los dioses que les brindaran el honor y el privilegio de un hijo, aquel que velara por el bienestar de su pueblo, aquel que llevará a su reinó por nuevos caminos de prosperidad y finalmente los dioses escuchaban sus plegarías concediéndoles un pequeño heredero.

La reina tomo al pequeño al anochecer dirigiéndose al templo de los dioses, llevando con ella como único testigo a su fiel dama de compañía, llevaron ofrendas a los dioses, ella como antigua sacerdotisa de Hestia, debía cumplir el designio de los dioses y consagrar en su culto a su pequeño recién nacido y con ello pedir los dones que guiaran y bendicieran al pequeño.

_ Temis titania de la justicia, -comenzó la antigua sacerdotisa- concede tu don a mi hijo para que sea justo al gobernar a nuestro pueblo. Atenea diosa virgen, concédele a mi hijo tu sabiduría y estrategia para que pueda guiarnos, Ares dios de la guerra, permite a mi hijo ser un guerrero fiero, que su mano conduzca y guíe a su gente a la victoria en las guerras e invasiones que vengan a nuestro pueblo. Apolo dios oráculo crea para mi hijo un futuro lleno de grandeza, que pueda trascender los tiempos como justo, noble y valiente.

Los dioses satisfechos con sus ofrendas concedieron a la madre sus bendiciones para el niño, Temis concedió el don de la justicia, aquel niño sería conocido por ser el más justo, Atenea le dio un beso en la frente bendiciéndolo con el don de la sabiduría y la estrategia, junto con el don de Temis, lograría grandes triunfos. Ares soplo cubriendo al niño con un brillo rojo, prueba de darle su fiereza en batalla (no solo la guerra sanguinaria sería suya, con el don de Atenea la estrategia en la guerra sería suya).

Apolo que intentaba trazar un destino como monarca de la nación se vio impedido al tratar de marcar su vida junto con las moiras…, se veía grandeza, poder, un amor verdadero pero también estaba marcado por la muerte. Los Dioses son caprichosos y juegan con el destino de los humanos y en el caso del pequeño un dios más había intervenido, ofreciéndole sus gracias y dones, marcando con ello su destino, al convertirlo en el más poderoso su élite.

_Olimpo_

Una joven diosa de ojos verdes y cara angelical, cuestionaba el proceder del dios de cabellos negros y ojos azules:

_ Por que lo has hecho, por que condenarlo a una vida de oscuridad en el Inframundo.

_ Su alma me pertenece, siempre me ha pertenecido y me pertenecerá eternamente.

_ Hades, tu mismo viste que Atenea le ha dado su bendición, su destino es pelear por ella, a lado de sus caballeros.

_ Su destino es regir la primera prisión, juzgar el destino que deben llevar las almas por sus acciones y comandar a mis espectros. Perséfone, - sujetándola por los hombros- Zeus les negó su protección y bendición, acudieron a mi, mis gracias y dones les fueron entregados, su destino será grandioso, ser el juez más poderoso, no por nada es bondadoso y noble, pero al mismo tiempo será un guerrero fiero y temerario, comparable con Aquiles, Odiseo y Heracles. El pago de todo ello es su lealtad eterna.

El dios salió del salón dejando a una diosa pensativa, que deseaba con todo su ser que aquel pequeño tuviera un futuro diferente, lleno de alegría, luz y amor. Con ese sentimiento salió en busca de sus aliados, los más poderosos, estaba segura que solo ellos podían cambiar el destino de los hombres.

En el castillo, un pequeño de ojos dorados, cabellos blancos de piel blanca como la porcelana despertaba en llanto, al mismo tiempo que Apolo comenzaba su viaje por el mundo. Los sirvientes cuidaban de él bajo los más estrictos protocolos, su trato digno de un rey, su trato no era para menos ya que se trataba del futuro monarca, los sirvientes se desvivían por llenarlo de las más exquisitas prendas, las más ricas telas, solo lo más exquisito de la nación era para él.

_ Minos, mi pequeño Minos, estas llamado a la grandeza, ese es tu destino. - Un orgulloso padre cargaba a su heredero-, guiaré tu vida y tu reinado será el más grande y más prospero del mundo.


	2. Destino

_En este capitulo se hace referencia a la Fuente, idea sacada de la historia La Alianza_ Secreta _de __Archangel of Fire 777, gracias por permitirme utilizar la idea para mi historia, espero, te guste._

_Hola chicas realice modificaciones a la historia por lo que les invito a que lean nuevamente la historia a partir de este capítulo._

* * *

Olimpo

Una joven diosa caminaba por sus aposentos, pensando todo lo ocurrido una semana atrás. Cuestionándose si su intervención ante los asuntos de los dioses principales fue acertada.

Ella había sido testigo de las bendiciones dadas por los dioses al pequeño Minos, de la intervención de su esposo Hades en el trazo de su destino, pero también había sido testigo del destino que Zeus quería que las moiras trazaran, de cómo las moiras no pudieron dar el destino que el dios pedía y ansiaba para su hijo reencarnado, una fuerte aura de luz se poso sobre el hilo que empezaban a hilar, solo las moiras supieron de quien era la intervención, solo ellas supieron el destino que se había escrito para el pequeño.

Mediante su intervención logró cambiar su destino, permitiendo que Minos tuviera la felicidad que interrumpiera los planes de los dioses.

La Fuente la dadora de la existencia, era la única que podía intervenir, como su único camino, solo una esperanza, ellos los creadores de todo.

Flas back

_La figura frente a ella desprendía un aura de luz, armonía, paz, amor cuando este se acercó a ella coloco su mano sobre su hombre y empezó a hablar._

__ Pequeña sabes al igual que yo que todos los seres escogemos nuestro camino, en su caso él lo escogió hace mucho tiempo._

__ Debe haber una manera, de cambiar su destino, - le decía con una preocupada voz._

_Dicho ser de luz la envolvió en su aura para tranquilizarla y prosiguió:_

__ Minos, deberá de decidir con quien esta su lealtad - esto causo dudas en Perséfone, a caso dos dioses estaban tras de él?, leyendo sus pensamientos continuo- no será una decisión fácil, al final un solo suceso cambiará todo, los dioses se unirán para conservar a un guerrero, pero una vida se perderá. El tiempo seguirá y al final se unirán. _

_La reina del inframundo, escucho atentamente, trababa de conservar y comprender todas las palabras dichas por el ángel._

_El ser proveniente de la luz de la fuente, regreso a su origen, dejado a una Perséfone más tranquila, pasará lo que pasará el amor marcaría la vida de Minos._

Fin del Flas Back

_ Una vida se perderá, pero al final se unirán. El amor perdurará, eso es una promesa.

Oráculo de Delfos

El Dios Apolo se colocaba frente a las moiras, necesitaba saber la razón de no haber podido escribir el destino de Minos.

Yo soy el dios oráculo, aquel que rige el destino de los mortales, trazar su vida como el monarca de Noruega, no debería ser un impedimento para mí, díganme que es lo que sucede, que es lo que ustedes ven.

Las tres Moiras: Átropo, Cloto y Láquesis, se observaban, para finalmente Átropo comenzar hablar.

_ Tal como se dicta fuimos llamadas al tercer día del nacimiento del infante Minos, a la presencia de Zeus, comenzamos a hilar su destino.

_ Comencé a hilar,- continuo Cloto -, pero al tratar de darle la vida que Zeus pedía fue imposible, él es un ser reencarnado, por lo tanto las decisiones del pasado rigen su vida actual.

_ Hades lo ha reclamado como su juez – el turno era de Láquesis – es por ello que no se ha podido trazar un destino diferente.

_ Pero algo ha sucedido, mi visión me indicaba su vida en la tierra, la corona en su cabeza…, después todo se volvió negro y regreso la imagen de un infante entrenando en el inframundo, - relataba Apolo- pero al mismo tiempo que su vida se veía en el inframundo, se ve en el santuario de Atenea como uno de sus caballeros dorados, necesito saber cual de las tres visiones marcará su vida.

_ La Fuente es la única que sabe su destino con certeza, nosotras no podemos hacer nada y usted tampoco…, no por ahora, pero más adelante, será capaz de ver el destino. – Finalizó Átropo.

Apolo se marcho de Delfos, esperaría para ver el designio que los dioses determinaron para Minos, pero le inquietaba que La Fuete estuviera interviniendo.

_ Hermanas, lo que hemos visto no debe salir de nosotras, - Átropo veía fijamente a sus hermanas - nuestra función es esperar el momento para cortar los hilos y posteriormente unirlos, ningún dios debe de saberlo o intervenir en ello, esa es nuestra misión.

Templo de Apolo

El dios Apolo se encontraba en su trono sumido en sus pensamientos, quería definir claramente el destino del príncipe Minos, pero por más que intentaba, no conseguía nada. Para aumentar sus preocupaciones ahora sabía que La Fuente intervenía en su destino, la dadora de vida se había mantenido neutral, que era lo que ocasionaba su intervención.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de un cálido resplandor, de un hermoso rayo de luz verde se materializo una hermosa joven que le dedico una radiante y sincera sonrisa.

_ _Apolo, dios oráculo, he venido para aclarar tus dudas, pero antes de revelarte el destino, debes prometer no intervenir…, por ninguna circunstancia los hechos deben cambiarse, debes aceptar cumplir con una misión, que terminara involucrando a los dioses y a la humanidad._

Castillo de Noruega 6 años después

Tres niños apuestos y una hermosa niña corrían por los alrededores del castillo, sus risas llenaban de vida y alegría el lugar, los orgullosos padres observaban por la ventana del despacho a sus felices infantes, mientras una sonrisa les surcaba el rostro.

_ Minos luce muy feliz, la compañía de tus hijos le hace muy bien, les quiere mucho, sobretodo a tu pequeña.

_ Puedo asegurarle majestad que el cariño es mutuo, mis hijos lo consideran un hermano más, mi pequeña, habla maravillas del joven príncipe.

_ Solo deseo que continúen siendo amigos y confíen en ellos con el paso del tiempo, Minos necesitara amistades sinceras, leales y honestas a su lado cuando asuma el trono, se que tus hijos serán sus mejores aliados.

_ Así será, le aseguro que mis hijos estarán a su lado, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo y dándole su amistad sincera y lealtad.

_ Estoy segura que tu pequeña le dará más que su amistad, lealtad y cuidados. – Las palabras de la reina, dejaron a los dos hombres con caras de duda e interrogación, prefirieron no decir más, es bien sabido por todos que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido que es mejor no cuestionar.

3 años después

Tres hermanos se encontraban en el pasillo de su residencia, sus figuras rodeadas por fuertes auras de poder de colores azul, verde y blanco.

_ El momento de su despertar ha llegado.

_ Los hilos del destino por fin comenzarán a tejer su vida.

_ Los dioses pronto vendrán en su búsqueda.

_ Hermana ve con él, nuestra intervención divina comienza ahora.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se retiró, el aura que le rodeaba desapareció y volvió a ser la inocente niña de 8 años que pasaba el tiempo con el joven príncipe.

_ Caín crees que sea correcto que ella vaya, si el señor del inframundo interviene directamente, puede llegar a reconocerla.

_ No debes preocuparte Abel, aun no es tiempo de su intervención, el señor del inframundo y la sabiduría intervendrán hasta que llegue la muerte.

Dieron media vuelta y las auras desaparecieron, dando paso a los niños de 10 años que corrían a encontrarse con su padre.

El pequeño príncipe en compañía de la reina cabalgaban por los alrededores del palacio, disfrutando del paisaje y quietud que brindaba el día, de un momento a otro el caballo de su madre comenzó a desbocarse, el pequeño Minos de 9 años se apresuro a alcanzarla, para tratar de tranquilizar el corcel, pero sus esfuerzos no daban los resultados esperados, si pudiera detener el caballo, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo pero que podría hacer era solo un niño. Todo sucedió en un minuto, esa corriente eléctrica lo envolvió, su sensación era mágica, todo parecía sucumbir ante él, poderoso si, eso lo describía todo, levanto las manos y los hilos salieron de los dedos, viajando a una velocidad sorprendente, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, los hilos se enredando en su madre, mientras el caballo seguía su curso descontrolado su madre caía estrepitosamente, causándole la muerte instantáneamente.

Pero el quería ayudarle, quería salvarla, pero lo único que logro fue causarle la muerte, que debía hacer, asustarse, llorar, temer….

Y justo en ese momento una voz se escucho:

"_Minos, mi pequeño Minos, no debes temer, la muerte es la salvación, hoy has salvado a tu madre, ella formará parte de mi utopia."_

"_Recuérdalo, la muerte es la salvación"_

Contrario a lo que todos pensarían el pequeño no lloro, ni en público, ni en privado. Algo venia a su mente, algo estaba presente, aquella voz le llegaba a su oído, aquel pensamiento que se estaba volviendo uno con él.

"La muerte es la salvación."

Si, la muerte era la salvación, por lo tanto no debía llorar, no debía mostrar debilidad, su madre había sido salvada de este mundo para entrar a un lugar mejor, un lugar en el que viviría una utopia.

Mientras el féretro era bajado con el cuerpo de la reina, una mano tomo la suya.

_ Minos no estés triste, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado, es una promesa Minos. – Una enorme sonrisa se reflejo en la cara de la niña, su mirada llena de luz traspaso su alma, tomando el valor para contestarle.

_ Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre estaré contigo.


	3. Duelo

**Duelo**

Cabalgaba por los alrededores del castillo en un corcel negro, su cabello color plata ondeaba con el viento, nada pasaba desapercibido para él, su alrededor era una extensión de si mismo. El tiempo siguió su curso, y nuestro pequeño Minos cumplía 16 años, para su edad ya mostraba una gran decisión y voluntad, hablaba varios idiomas, era reconocido por los mayores como un joven que tomaba decisiones justas y nobles, era un experto en el manejo de la espada, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, en ocasiones podía observar pequeños hilos que salían de sus dedos y atrapaban objetos, podría decirse que estaba asustado por ello, pero no, él era el futuro monarca de Noruega su orgullo debería estar por encima de su posible miedo, su orgullo un arma de doble filo…., podría ayudarlo para sustentar sus decisiones o bien para verlo caer, su orgullo podría ser su peor enemigo y causarle la muerte.

Con galope rápido avanzó a través de los caminos rumbo al castillo esos ratos cabalgando le permitían, apartarse de su responsabilidad y por que no decirlo de su destino, permitiéndole conocer más acerca de su extraña habilidad, pasó la puerta y tiró de la rienda, desmonto y entregando su caballo a un criado agradeciendo su servició y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ese día todo el castillo estaba adornado, una fiesta preparada para celebrar al futuro monarca, reyes de varias ciudades llegaron, los amigos del rey.

Amigos, él no tenia amigos en quien confiar, en su corta vida se había visto rodeado de mucha gente, pero gente vacía, hipócritas, gente que solo esperaba el momento oportuno para saltar en cima de él y su padre, todos aquellos solo querían derrocar al rey para hacerse del poder.

Entro en el salón a paso sigiloso como un felino al acechó de su presa, observo a todos y cada uno de los presentes, pero su mirada se centro en el consejero del rey, ese hombre que quería controlarlo a su antojo, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era extender sus hilos y romper su cuello, nadie, absolutamente nadie sin el poder necesario lo controlaría a él, su mirada se volvió dura, el rencor y enojo lo dominaron, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de poder, ese flujo de energía que le decía que no había nadie más poderoso, en ese momento volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que cambio su vida, no era la primera vez que elevaba su cosmos, y esa sensación de poder, gloria y satisfacción volvía.

El consejero no tendría una salvación, moriría por sus manos, se aseguraría de ello, una eternidad sufriendo los castigos del Hades, justo en ese momento volvía ese poder, esa sensación de gloria, placer y satisfacción, estaba a punto de soltar sus hilos cuando esa voz y esa presencia lo detuvieron.

_ Así que se esconde detrás de la cortina… acaso el príncipe tiene miedo? – una sonrisa de burla, pero esos hermosos ojos, si esos ojos cafés, le decían que era su cómplice sin importar lo que pasará, sin importar el tiempo o la circunstancia.

_ Miedo yo?, acaso no soy el príncipe?, yo no temo.

_ En ese caso es momento que nos deleite con su encantadora y magnifica presencia. – Le decía la chica de cabellos negros, - Te tengo una sorpresa pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, te veo antes del amanecer en las caballerizas.

Dicho esto se alejo dejando a un pensativo Minos.

"Creo que estaba equivocado, si tengo una amiga, una amiga a quien le confiaría mi vida, junto con otros dos amigos en los que confió plenamente" con ese pensamiento él príncipe se dirigía al centro del salón.

La música sonaba en la más perfecta sincronía, unida con la tenue luz de las velas creaba un ambiente más que tranquilo y perfecto. Los invitados disfrutaban del encantador concierto, algunos marcaban el ritmo con sus manos, otros bailaban el vals, damas en las más exquisitos telas y sedas, los más ostentosos vestidos, las más suculentas joyas eran portadas. Caballeros vestidos elegantemente, los mejores fracs, hombres de negocios, de noble cuna. Riqueza, lujo, extravagancia las palabras describían a la perfección la escena.

El príncipe estuvo a la sombra escuchando las conversaciones de los reyes invitados, ministros, jueces, nobles y civiles. Conocía y entendía a la perfección el pensar de su pueblo, daba las respuestas oportunas y adecuadas para solucionar sus problemas y conflictos. Pero lo que decían ha escondidas lo conocía por sus espías y guardias, su mejores aliados los generales gemelos y su guardia personal, sabia perfectamente los planes de ellos, los conocía a la perfección, esperaba a que actuaran para poder ponerles un alto y dejarlos en evidencia, dar el castigo adecuado en su momento.

Un pensamiento invadía su mente, matarlos a todos y comenzar un imperio con la gente leal, si, su muerte era un buen comienzo y al llegar al Hades los jueces de inframundo se encargarían de ellos.

Con paso seguro se adentro en el salón, su porte era soberbio, el andar elegante, seguro, conquistaba a todos a su paso, su atractivo no pasaba desapercibido por hombres y mujeres. Saco de terciopelo, chaleco vino bordado con hilos de oro, pantalones vino ajustados a sus piernas, botas de cuero, le daban un toque de dureza, pero su rostro daba una apariencia refinada, bien perfilado y apuesto.

Se detuvo en el trono donde su padre lo esperaba, llamo la atención de todos para dar un discurso en honor de su único hijo y heredero.

\- Muchas felicidades príncipe, - el ministro se acerco a felicitar a su futuro monarca, un hombre de avanzada edad, al cual respetaba y apreciaba realmente – le auguró un brillante futuro y muchos años de reinado.

\- Muchas gracias Albert, yo también espero que sean muchos años de reinado y el inicio de un gran imperio.

\- Vera que lo será, desposará una linda y refinada dama.

\- Me agradaría desposar mejor una mujer valiente y aguerrida, que pueda pelear por su pueblo y por su rey. – al decir esto observo de reojo a la hija del ministro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el hombre, que solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Atendía algunos invitados, cuando llego a su lado el consejero.

\- Felicidades majestad, debe sentirse orgulloso, su fiesta es todo un éxito.

\- ¿Tu felicitación es por la fiesta?

\- ¿Algún otro motivo para felicitarle?

\- Es una forma muy errónea de contestar pero no, no hay otra razón.

Hermosas doncellas eran conducidas por él, al ritmo de la música, pero no perdía de vista a su gran amiga, esa noche lucia simplemente, magnifica, llevaba un vestido azul de mangas largas y anchas, en cuello v, con un poco de escote, la falta era amplia con vuelo, un pequeño collar de plata y unos aretes pequeños, su sencillez y su belleza, el complemento perfecto, ella era única.

Para su mala suerte, no era el único que lo pensaba, el hijo del consejero estaba tras de ella, no era ajeno a sus intentos de conquista, conocía los obsequios y recados que le enviaba, pero sabia que ella rechazaba todos sus presentes.

Observo con una mueca como Gaston el hijo del consejero se acercaba a ella, debía reconocer, que tenía muchas damas de tras de él, pero su actitud y arrogancia, no le agradaban, a lo lejos presenció lo que pareció ser una discusión.

El ministro se percato de todo y llamando a su hija discretamente se aceraron al rey para despedirse y retirarse de la fiesta, con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Me sorprendió que no le golpearas, realmente esperaba ver al hijo del consejero en el suelo.

\- Jajajjaj tienes razón padre, pero hubiera sido una ofensa a nuestro rey y a Minos, no debía arruinar su fiesta.

\- Se van sin despedirse de mí.

Ambos voltearon.

\- Príncipe, no quisimos interrumpir su baile, pensaba disculparme con usted mañana por nuestra partida sin despedirnos, pero mi hija esta cansada, regreso hoy de la supervisión de las legiones del norte y deseo llevarla a casa a descansar.

\- En ese caso no hay problema, todo sea por la salud y bienestar de esta hermosa dama. – Dándole un beso en la mano como despedida.

\- Buenas noches príncipe. – dijeron para subir al carruaje.

\- Mañana a las 6:30 en la puerta del castillo. – Una sonrisa cómplice dijo todo.

Su noche no fue larga, no descanso mucho, pero estaba muy contento por que pasaría la mayor parte del día con su gran amiga.

En la mañana se encamino a la caballeriza y tomo su corcel, se dirigió a galope hasta las puertas del castillo para encontrarse con su amiga, quien lo aguardaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Espero no este demasiado casado o desvelado príncipe?

\- Te aseguro que no lo estoy, cual es el plan.

\- Sables, - una gran sonrisa ilumino sus rostros.

Los guardias fueron testigos de dicho momento, era por muchos conocidos la amistad que unía a esos dos desde niños, realmente amaban y respetaban al príncipe deseando su felicidad, solo esperaban que esa amistad no se viera rota por el destino, o por el consejero del rey.

Galoparon a las afueras, hasta llegar al sitio acostumbrado para sus entrenamientos, rodeados por un majestuoso bosque, un lago cercano y una montaña al fondo, siempre eran sus compañeros y cómplices de aventuras.

Se desprendieron de sus abrigos, tomaron los sables y se colocaron de frente:

\- Muy bien príncipe, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, un muy buen duelo, contra un rival al que no has podido derrotar.

\- Mmmmm me parece que estas muy equivocada, te he derrotado en varias ocasiones.

\- En ese caso demuéstramelo.

Entraron en posición de ataque, no dijeron nada, solo se miraron y se lanzaron al ataque. Las hojas resonaron una y otra vez.

\- ¡Defiéndete príncipe!

La adrenalina estaba al máximo, el sonido de los sables era sublime, una perfecta sincronía, la mejor música para sus oídos. Todo era perfecto una especie de corografía bien aprendida por ambos, ataque, defensa, saltos, giros, su respiración era rápida y entrecortada.

\- Lo vez príncipe no puedes vencerme.

\- De acuerdo quieres que pele en serio, muy bien así lo are.

Se lanzó con mayor velocidad al ataque, el ritmo cambio, se le dificultaba bloquear, dio un salto y se coloco en posición de defensa.

\- No esta nada mal príncipe, pero necesita más para derrotarme.

\- No estés tan segura, en el momento que yo lo decida este duelo se termina.

\- Muy bien, demuéstremelo. – _definitivamente ha mejorado mucho, creo que esta listo para las batallas que tendrá que librar para cumplir su destino._

Un rápido moviendo de Minos y la blusa de ella fue cortada, pero rápidamente se repuso y lanzo un ataque que culmino con la abertura de la camisa de Minos a la altura del pecho. Nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque los sables chocaron con tal intensidad que salieron volando por los aires, exhaustos por el duelo se dejaron caer para reponer el aliento.

Minos la observo de reojo su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad rápida, su rostro reflejaba alegría y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Poco a poco fuero retomando la respiración normal y terminaron por relajarse.

\- Un excelente regalo de cumpleaños, - la sonrisa en sus rostros se torno más grande, sin dejar de pensar que le hubiera gustado provocar esa reacción por otras acciones.

Sin decir una sola palabra ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a los caballos, abrió el morral que llevaba y saco de él agua y un poco de fruta y pan, dio la media vuelta y se acerco al príncipe que estaba sentado recargado en el tronco de un árbol, se sentó a su lado y le ofreció lo que llevaba.

\- Sabía que te gustaría.

\- Que sucedió anoche para que abandonaras el baile, que te hizo ese imbecil. – La mueca de desagrado no paso desapercibida.

\- Nada, no sucedió nada, no me hizo nada, de lo contrario hubiera terminado en el suelo con mi daga en la garganta.

No dijeron más y se dedicaron a comer, después de eso platicaron tranquilamente recordando algunas aventuras y travesuras que habían hecho desde niños, más tarde se pusieron de pie y caminaron cerca del lago observaban el mágico lugar cuando el Príncipe se quedo quieto, su mirada se perdió y una especie de aura obscura lo rodeo, volteó a ver a unos arbustos que estaban detrás de ellos, una mirada fría y penetrante, cualquiera se hubiera petrificado y el miedo lo hubiera recorrido.

\- ¿Minos estas bien?, - lo llamaba insistentemente pero el no respondía, tomo su mano y lo volvió a llamar – Minos.

En ese momento el salió de ese trance, volteo a verla y sonrío dulcemente, eso fue suficiente para ella, pero no soltó su mano, el le acarició su rostro y sonrieron complacidos.

_ Sería agradable esperar a la luna es este lugar, es un lugar único.

_ Lo es Minos.

Observaron el lago tomados de la mano, pero el tiempo no se detiene, tomaron la decisión de regresar a casa y terminar con el día. Subieron a los caballos para comenzar su regreso, solo habían avanzado un par de metros cuando se detuvo y volvió a mirar en dirección de los arbustos, estaba seguro de que alguien los observaba, desde que llegaron sintió que alguien mas estaba ahí, tuvo la ligera impresión de ver la silueta de dos personas, pero no le dio importancia y retomo su camino.

El príncipe no se dio cuenta de que su compañera observo las mismas sombras, ocultas en los arbustos, todo el tiempo estuvo en guardia, pero sabía que no atacarían no se arriesgarían a arruinar los planes de su señor.

Cuatro sombras fueron testigos de sus platicas, risas, y la tímida caricia de dos corazones enamorados, todo el día les siguieron y ahora los veían marcharse.

\- Baya quien diría que el juez de Grifo maneja tan bien el sable.

\- Deja eso, quien diría que esa chiquilla pelea bien y que él fuera tan guapo.

\- Se dio cuenta que estábamos observando, su poder a despertado y por lo que pude percatarme fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Tenía mis dudas de que ese principito fuera el juez de Grifo, pero esa mirada y ese poder no dejan dudas, solo el juez de la primera prisión puede tener esa mirada tan fría y sanguinaria.

\- Por un momento creí que nos atacaría con su Marioneta Cósmica.

\- El señor Hades a escogido bien, pronto será el momento de que despierte completamente y regrese al Inframundo a preparar a su tropa para la Guerra Santa.

\- Los señores estarán satisfechos, cuando les demos el informe.

\- Vayamos al castillo.

\- Que sucede hermano, estas muy pensativo.

\- Esa chica me inquieta.

\- Vaya creo que te a gustado, te ha cautivado.

\- No es eso, esa chica tiene algo, una especie de aura y poder oculto, estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia pero no quiso delatarse, en cuanto regresemos se lo diré al señor para que el tome medidas en el asunto.

\- Creo que te preocupas por nada.

Sin decir más las cuatro presencias desaparecieron. Mientras lo dos jóvenes llegaban al castillo sin percatarse de que los hilos del destino se movían, los planes comenzaban y pronto se presentarían ante ellos.


	4. Visitas

**Campos Elisios**

Las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par, descubriendo la mas magnifica y hermosa vista posible, un hermoso y paradisíaco paisaje que cualquier pintor estaría gustoso de plasmar en su lienzo. El cielo azul brillaba intensamente, el césped tan verde que parecía irreal, las flores de colores adornaban los alrededores y al fondo del jardín se encontraban dos figuras disfrutando de una partida de ajedrez, mientras tomaban una taza de té.

Las cuatro presencias se acercaron a ellos y se arrodillaron.

_ Ya era tiempo que llegarán, empecé a creer que eran unos inútiles. –dijo el de mirada obscura, observándoles despectivamente y movió una pieza de ajedrez.

El de mirada dorada tomo un sorbo de té – Thanatos, pueden parecer inútiles pero llegan a ser eficientes, que tienen que decirnos acerca de los jueces. – Mientras continuaban con su partida.

_ Mis señores hemos observado y vigilado a los jueces, los tres están por despertar, el juez de Grifo es el que muestra mayor poder. – Oneiros hablo.

_ Los tres han empezado a despertar el cosmos, el juez de Grifo es quien ya lo ha utilizado, cuando ustedes lo decidan comenzaremos darles recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. – continúo Ikelos

_ Para mi seria un placer darle esos recuerdos, - dijo sonriendo Phantasos.

_ No te acercarás a ellos ni en sueños, no queremos traumarlos – dijo Thanatos con una estruendosa carcajada, Hypnos sonrío ante dicho comentario.

_ Creo que lo más conveniente es que Morfeo se encargue de darles poco a poco partes de sus vidas pasadas. – Una figura imponente, con un aura obscura rodeándole, un poder que solo podría pertenecer a un dios de la trinidad olímpica…, Hades el rey del Inframundo.

_ Señor Hades, - todas las presencias se arrodillaron ante él.

_ Todo esta por iniciar, mis jueces vendrán a mi y con ellos mi ejercito despertará por completo, pronto podremos iniciar la Guerra Santa y derrotar Athena, para crear un mundo perfecto.

_ Así será señor, nosotros personalmente nos encargaremos de traerlos ante usted.

_ Se que así será Hypnos, - su mirada se dirigió a Morfeo y pregunto - ¿Qué sucede Morfeo, te noto preocupado, algo que deba saber?

_ Mi señor Hades, cuando seguimos al juez de Grifo me percate de una presencia a su lado, no se si este equivocado, pero la joven que estaba a su lado desprendía un aura blanca a su alrededor, pero dicho poder que le respalda no es poder de Athena, de eso estoy plenamente seguro, el poder era más fuerte y poderoso. Ella tiene una mirada llena de seguridad, un poder muy poderoso y grande se esconde dentro de ella.

_ ¿Señor, cree que Zeus este interviniendo, para quitarle a su primer juez?, si es así permítame encargarme de ella, le daré una muerte digna para que Zeus no vuelva a intervenir en los asuntos de mi señor. – un sádico Thanatos formaba una pequeña bola de energía.

_ No es necesario, Zeus no ha intervenido…, Hypnos, Thanatos, realizarán una visita al juez de Grifo.

Salio del jardín seguido por los dioses gemelos, el plan iniciaba, lo escrito, escrito esta y era el momento oportuno de mover las cartas.

**Castillo Rey de Noruega, habitación de Minos**

Al llegar al castillo fueron conducidos al comedor en donde el rey, el ministro, el consejero y su hijo esperaban al príncipe para tener una cena de celebración por su cumpleaños. La cena había terminado sin duda una excelente idea de su padre, una celebración más privada, las personas a las que podría llegar a apreciar, bueno honestamente al consejero y a su hijo jamás los lograría apreciar. Ahora se encontraba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, solo la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, siempre se había sentido atraído a la oscuridad, el silencio era perfecto, la paz y tranquilidad que podría tener la oscuridad era sin duda la mejor experiencia.

_¡La muerte es la salvación!_

Con ese pensamiento en su mente el sueño lo venció, dos sombras se posaron al pie de la cama observando detenidamente al joven.

_Respiro ese embriagador olor a lirios, disfrutando de la cercanía de ese cuerpo delicado, ese abrazó era delicioso, más aun disfrutar de esos castos labios, un beso lleno de amor, dulzura, sinceridad, pasión, tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, soltó sus labios en busca de un poco de aire, sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron, sus almas se revelaban los sentimientos que celosamente resguardaban, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, no hacia falta decir nada._

__ Te amo – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca y una sonrisa adorno su rostro._

__ Yo también te amo – fue la respuesta del príncipe._

_Se disponía a poseer nuevamente sus labios cuando una energía cubrió el lugar, los árboles y flores que les rodeaban murieron rápidamente, con todas sus fuerzas abrazó el cuerpo femenino que estaba con él, pero algo no estaba bien, su calor y el olor que tanto le gustaba se había esfumado, cuando giró su rostro lo que vio no podía ni quería creerlo. _

_Ella estaba muerta en sus manos, un hilo de sangre corría de su boca, sus ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban perdieron su brillo y luz. Dos sombras salieron a su encuentro. Turbado por las presencias giro a verlos sin soltar el cuerpo de su amada._

__ ¿Quiénes son?_

__ Somos Dioses, hemos venido a decirte que tu destino es glorioso. Serás uno de los Jueces del Inframundo, pero no cualquier juez, el primer Juez, encargado de la primera prisión y él más poderoso, encargado de juzgar las almas de los mortales y supervisar el trabajo de los otros dos jueces._

__ Lo único que debes hacer es jurar lealtad al señor del Inframundo, el rey Hades, y tu poder no tendrá limites, recuerda estas palabras ¡La muerte es la salvación!, la muerte es inevitable, ella no es eterna, morirá pero podrá seguir a tu lado, estará contigo en el Inframundo. _

__ Solo debes jurar lealtad al Señor Hades – las sombras dijeron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron._

El silencio era un arrullo para él, movimientos de los guardias y el ruido de los caballos lo despertaron sobresaltado, recordó su reunión con los generales y tenientes de su ejercito, salio a toda prisa de la su cama, se arreglo en tiempo record y se dirigió presuroso al salón.

_ Buenos días majestad. – Saludo un joven de 17 años uno de los 2 generales más jóvenes del ejercito, su valor y determinación era envidiado, un excelente estratega, demasiado atractivo, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono, - debo felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, estaba de guardia al este del país por ello no tuve la oportunidad de asistir a su fiesta.

_ No debe preocuparse general Abel, estaba cumpliendo con su labor y eso es lo más importante.

Un joven idéntico al general, su hermano gemelo, entraba a la sala. _ Buenos días majestad – saludo asiendo una reverencia y observando detenidamente al rededor – disculpe mi atrevimiento pero creí que su guardia personal estaría aquí.

_ Buenos días general Caín, - observaba detenidamente al general – creó haber olvidado mencionarle dicha reunión, por lo que creó que no estará presente, - no podía dejar de sentir celos, pero eran absurdos, eran sus hermanos, - tengo entendido que acaba de regresar de la base del sur.

_ Efectivamente príncipe, estuve por 6 meses en la base, preparando y supervisando a los nuevos soldados, le aseguro que no se decepcionará de ellos. De nada sirve el valor y el genio estratégico de un general si este no cuenta con un ejército bien estructurado y con soldados bien dispuestos. Es por ello que mi hermano y yo, nos hemos dedicado a entrenar arduamente a nuestras legiones, ninguno de nuestros soldados lo defraudara, darían su vida por usted y por el país.

_ Estoy seguro de ello General.

Se abrieron las puertas del comedor y un sirviente se acerco al príncipe para informarle que el resto de los generales y tenientes lo esperaba para el desayuno, de manera que entraron en el comedor y saludaron al resto de los militares, después del desayuno pasaron al despacho.

Se presentaron los informes de entrenamiento, se propusieron nuevas estrategias de entrenamiento, acondicionar nuevas bases en el centro del país y una visita a las bases militares.

_ A mi legión y a mi nos encantará que visite primero nuestra base príncipe, le aseguró que o se arrepentirá de ello. – Un hombre de apariencia regia y seria, cabellos castillos de piel clara tomo la palabra.

_ Muy bien general Borg, su legión será la primera que visitaré estaré ahí en dos días.

_ Muy bien príncipe lo esperaremos con ansias.

_ Enviare comunicados informando el orden en que visitaré las legiones.

En ese momento interrumpieron la reunión, un sirviente entro con un mensaje para el general Caín que estaba en la reunión.

_ Gracias, disculpen. – Abrió el recado y lo que vio la sorprendió pero debía guardar las apariencias, el guardia personal del príncipe seguía teniendo sus espías por todos lados, le enviaba información importante y transcendental.

_**¡Águila morirá. Traidores legionarios! **_

"_Maldición, debo encontrar a los traidores y eliminarlos, ahora entiendo la insistencia de los generales por que su majestad visite los campamentos". _Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el príncipe al despedir a los generales. Solo quedaban los generales Abel, Caín y Borg.

_ Me retiró príncipe, pero lo espero en dos días.

_ Puede estar seguro de ello general Borg. El hombre salió del despacho con paso decidido y elegante.

_ Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos, - comento Caín pero fue interrumpido por el príncipe.

_ Es necesario que me acompañen a las supervisiones, quien mejor que ustedes dos para probar a los soldados y a los generales.

Se observaron entre ellos y asintieron.

_ Por supuesto príncipe, lo acompañaremos y estaremos todo el tiempo al pendiente de usted. – Contesto Abel

_ Perfecto, por ahora será mejor ir a descansar

_ Estoy de acuerdo con usted, será mejor ir a descansar, estos días serán muy cansados, - _y decisivos_ pensó para sí.

_ Tenemos mucho tiempo fuera de casa, será extraño quedarnos ahí, lo único bueno es que podremos estar con nuestra pequeña.

_ Así es Abel, aunque no quiera reconocerlo extraño a esa pequeña revoltosa y estoy seguro que padre extraña a sus hijos consentidos.

_ Jajaja bueno en ese caso vayamos a casa. Príncipe nos retiramos, que tenga una buena noche. – se despidió Caín y Abel realizó una reverencia.

Fuera del castillo

Entrego el recado a su hermano, lo observo con recelo.

_ Veo que sigues teniendo tus espías por todos lados, esta información es muy importante, ahora entiendo la insistencia de los generales a su majestad por su visita de supervisión. – un pensativo Caín dijo, con dirección a las sobras del bosque. – Cual es la estrategia a utilizar.

_ Los grandes generales siempre aprovechan la ofensiva. Logran controlar la situación y atacan. Desde tiempos antiguos, la manera clásica de triunfar en la batalla es la siguiente: actuar con valor, asaltar ferozmente y atacar al enemigo con una fuerza abrumadora hasta que no aguante, corra y colapse. – respondió una voz desde las sombras.

_ Muy bien eso aremos, atacaremos velozmente y con la fuerza de unos verdaderos demonios, el príncipe debe cumplir con su destino, nadie puede impedirlo. – Concluyo Abel. – Nos acompañarás y vigilaras desde las sombras, podrán verte la cara, serás el arma perfecta nadie sospechará.

_ Así será.

_ Mueve a tus espías en los castillos y bases, necesitamos saber los nombres de los que lo han planeado y los involucrados, debemos estar preparados, no debe haber errores, la vida del príncipe esta en juego y con ello nosotros mismo, nuestro honor y gloria no deben verse afectados, **Los Guardianes del universo** jamás han fallado en una misión y batalla, nuestro señor, padre/madre estarían muy desilusionados de nosotros si fallamos ahora, pase lo que pase y a como de lugar el príncipe Minos debe de cumplir con su destino.

Caín emprendió el camino seguido de Abel y de aquella figura que se escondía en las sombras por fin los hilos del destino se movían. Sin percatarse que la figura de Morfeo venía siguiendo sus pasos.


	5. Sueño o premonición

_Hola espero no haber tardado mucho, contestando mensaje:_

**_Guest: Mucho gusto, me agrada saber que a mas personas les agrada la historia, debo comentarte que me gusta contestar los reviews que me llegan, normalmente mensajeria privada, sin embargo no me desagrada la idea de contestarlos al principio de cada capítulo, te comento la historia no esta basada en next dimention, Caín y Abel no son los gemelos dorados, más adelante sabremos la verdad que ocultan estos dos personajes, más bien tres ya que nuestra querida amiga y amada de Minos, tienen la misma historia pero no nos adelantemos todo a su tiempo, la historia esta situada en el tiempo de Lost Canvas, aparecerán personajes de dicha saga, no descarto que más adelante pueda hacer una historia basada en next dimention, la verdad me agradan mucho las personalidades de los personajes de esa saga por lo que no dudo hacer algo con ellos._**

**_Muy bien apartir de aqui todo sigue su curso para los lectores que estan desde el principio antes de que borrara varios capítulos, sabran que nos quedamos justamente en este, aqui les traigo la continuación de nuestra historia, como ya saben se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos, las ideas y sugerencias._**

* * *

**_Sueño o premonición_**

_Conducía a su escuadrón a la batalla, orgulloso, altivo y apuesto Minos, seguía de cerca a su Señor Hades, dos figuras iban a su lado, un rubio de porte elegante y altivo, protegido por el Wyvern, desplegaba un aura poderosa y una frialdad en su mirada, un moreno de cabellos negros de expresión relajada, embestido por Garuda, disfrutaba de atormentar a sus victimas, le acompañaban. Ahora se encontraban de pie frente aun destruido santuario de Athena los templos que anteriormente se alzaban imponentes a la vista yacían destruidos, al igual que varios de sus guardianes, Aries, Tauro, Leo, Sagitario, Escorpión, Virgo, Piscis estaban muertos, ahora frente a él se encontraba el caballero de Géminis, el caballero más poderoso de Athena venía a enfrentarlo, mientras Capricornio y Acuario enfrentaban a Radamanthys y Aiacos._

_La batalla dio inició los golpes y patadas no se hicieron esperar, destellos dorados surcaban el cielo, la mirada y sonrisa del juez desataron una locura, levanto sus manos, su cosmos se expandió, los hilos salieron de sus dedos y tomaron prisionero al caballero dorado, su resistencia le asombraba, su mayor ataque fue contenido por el espectro, nuevamente la Explosión de Galaxias surcaba los cielos, las alas de su suplice cubrieron su cuerpo ni un solo rasguño logro hacer, rompió los huesos poco a poco, disfrutando de los quejidos y gritos que el dorado evitaba soltar, su rostro de sufrimiento por dejar sola a su diosa era exquisito._

__ ¡El juego termino Géminis! _

_Rompió su cuello y soltó el cuerpo al suelo, sin más tomo a 10 caballeros más con sus hilos, disfruto tanto de sus gritos de terror, sus hilos se bañaron de sangre, su sonrisa fue más grande y retorcida su mirada llena de sadismo, digna de un psicópata, al terminar con la miserable vida de sus enemigos se dirigió a su señor, postrando su rodilla al suelo dijo_

__ Mi señor Hades, todo esta listo, podemos tomar la vida de Athena._

__ Que así sea mi fiel Minos_

Despertó… con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero inquieto, que era eso un sueño pero era tan real, tan vivo, había sentido en sus manos el poder, esa presencia que se acoplaba a él. Su porte, esa Surplice que le envestía simplemente era perfecta, digna de él, pero que era lo que sucedía se supone que era un príncipe el futuro rey, nada ni nadie debía hacer que se apartará de su destino.

Necesitaba pensar y salio con dirección al bosque, Hypnos observaba complacido, cada uno de los sueños que había enviado estaban surtiendo el efecto esperado, solo faltaba un detonante, aquello que le aria regresar al inframundo, pero ese paso le correspondía a Thanatos.

Casa del Ministro

La inquietud y la angustia la mataban, algo no estaba bien, debía saber que sucedía necesitaba respuestas y solo en un sitio podría encontrarlo, se levanto rápidamente de su lecho y se encamino a las caballerizas.

_ Es muy tarde para dar un paseo – una dulce y comprensiva voz se dejo escuchar.

_ Las cosas no marchan bien, algo le sucede puedo sentir que su cosmos esta inquieto, nada debe perturbarle.

_ Aun no llega su momento y tu no puedes alertarle – una segunda voz la iso dudar.

_ Se que no debo pero puedo aligerar su camino, no lo alertaré solo puedo guiarlo.

_ El tiempo esta muy cerca, pronto los tres habremos cumplido con esta misión y regresaremos a nuestra verdadera labor. Después de esto no lo volverás a ver debes estar consiente de ello.

_ Lo se, pero lo vuelvo a repetir mientras puede aligerarle la carga lo are, lo verdadero importante es mantenerlo con vida hasta que despierte como estrella celeste.

_ Muy bien, ve con él pero no le reveles nada.

_ No lo are Caín, Abel. – realizó una reverencia y se marcho.

_ Esto no esta bien, si las cosas siguen asi no cumplirá con su misión, Caín.

_ La cumplirá siempre lo ha hecho, a costa de su vida de ser necesario. Lo que me intriga es porque los dioses gemelos no han intervenido, en otros tiempos ya tendrían todo listo para el despertar de su señor.

_ Deben tramar algo, no es normal su calma, deben estar trabajando en su subconsciente.

Era una noche fría, solitaria, solo la luz de la luna era su compañera, pero una sombra se aproximo y como un felino al acecho tomo su sable.

_ ¿No podías dormir?,- con una sutil sonrisa se acerco.

_ Al parecer tú tampoco, podías dormir.

_ Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que un sueño algo perturbador me despertó.

_ Vaya no estas muy grande para asustarte con pesadillas.

_ Vamos príncipe, a mi no me engañas… cual fue tu sueño, una pesadilla o un sueño demasiado bueno para dejar que se quedará en ese reino.

Se acerco lentamente a ella la distancia era minima, pocos centímetros los separaban podían sentir su respiración en la cara, la sonrisa de Minos la perturbo y alertó.

_ ¿Quieres que haga realidad mi sueño?, estoy a unos pocos segundos de conseguirlo. – Acerco su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio – El besarte es solo uno de mis sueños, preferidos.

Acorto la distancia y beso sus labios esos labios que tanto deseaba besar, quería poseerlos, ser su único dueño, en ese momento ambos cumplían un sueño poseer los labios del otro, un deseo que se permitieron, un beso suave, tímido, lleno de sentimientos.

_ Bien dime cual fue el sueño que te trajo hasta mí, bendito sueño que te condujo a mí. – Una sonrisa encantadora reflejaba su rostro, se sentaron a los pies del árbol como tantas veces antes.

_ Minos en estos momentos te permitiría realizar tu sueño de besarme cuantas veces quieras sin embargo…, una gran angustia se presenta en mi pecho he tenido un sueño que me perturba y se relaciona a ti.

_ Realizar mi sueño de besarte todas las veces que yo quisiera seria mejor, pero, cuéntame tu sueño, talvez de esta manera puedas regresar a dormir tranquila. – la abrazó a su pecho y con su calor la incito a hablar, la duda en su cara estaba presente, no quería hablar podía ver miedo en ella, pero ella no era así, era decidida, fuerte.

_ Minos he visto oscuridad a tu alrededor…, frío intenso que deja ver un hilo que te ata y te pierdes en un tiempo y espacio distinto, tu mirada no brilla, tu mirada es triste y opaca, tu sonrisa se pierde y lo único que te acompaña es odio y rencor…, una rosa blanca, que poco a poco cambia su color a un rojo tan intenso y venenoso como la sangre misma esta presente y te acompaña, pero no logro entender que sucede solo puedo ver tu cuerpo perdido, tu vida se ha ido.

Termino de hablar y se acurruco más a su pecho, el solo la abrazó.

Sabia que había mentido pero no podía decirle la verdad. En esas palabras le había revelado lo que las moiras habían escrito para el, pero sabía que todo podía cambiar solo necesitaba de su decisión y el valor de su corazón para cambiarlo.

_ Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, disfrutemos lo que resta de la noche.

El tiempo paso demasiado a prisa, era agradable recibir el día con ella en sus brazos, esa figura delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, si las cosas seguían así no podría separarse de ella, cuanto tiempo más podría resistirse a sus impulsos, ella era consciente de todo lo que provocaba en su ser en su interior.

_Lo único que debes hacer es jurar lealtad al señor del Inframundo, el rey Hades, y tu poder no tendrá limites, recuerda estas palabras ¡La muerte es la salvación!, la muerte es inevitable, ella no es eterna, morirá pero podrá seguir a tu lado, estará contigo en el Inframundo. _

_Solo debes jurar lealtad al Señor Hades_

La estrecho más fuerte a su pecho, acarició su mejilla cuando de pronto:

_Santuario de Athena Grecia_

_Las doce casas se mostraban gallardas, en el templo patriarcal se encontraban los doce caballeros de oro, rodilla al suelo frente a ellos el patriarca y la reencarnación de Athena._

__ Señorita Athena, le presento a sus doce caballeros dorados, aquellos que pelearan con usted en esta nueva guerra santa, aquellos que enfrentaran al Dios del Inframundo y no permitirán que la tierra caiga en sus manos._

__ Muchas gracias Patriarca Sage, caballeros gracias por pelear en esta nueva era a mi lado, en contra del Dios del Inframundo, luchamos por un destino mejor para todas aquellas almas que mueren, luchamos por evitar que Hades convierta este mundo en un lugar de dolor y penitencia, les agradezco que estén conmigo, yo les prometo que les protegeré y ayudaré en su lucha._

__ ¡Nosotros caballeros dorados le juramos lealtad Diosa Athena, pelearemos por usted incluso después de muertos!, - fue la voz de los doce caballeros como si fueran uno solo._

__ Minos caballero dorado de Aries, le juro lealtad como mi única diosa, peleare por usted, mi vida y mi alma le pertenece, aun después de muerto seguiré luchando por usted mi diosa._

_Se vio a el mismo portando las vestiduras del patriarca, frente a él los nuevos caballeros dorados postrados rodilla al piso._

Un escalofrío recorrió su ser, que había sido eso, ¿un sueño o una premonición?

Su sueño regreso a su cabeza, ella muerta en sus brazos después de declararle su amor, si jurarle lealtad al dios Hades le permitiría estar a su lado lo haría con gusto.

Hades…

__ Mi señor Hades, todo esta listo, podemos tomar la vida de Athena._

__ Que así sea mi fiel Minos_

Ese pensamiento vino a su mente, que significaba ¿qué el pertenecía al Dios del Inframundo? ¿Qué era su fiel guerrero? Pero entonces que significaba su otro sueño, ¿él pertenecía a los guerreros de Athena, caballero dorado de Aries, el próximo patriarca del santuario?

Oneiros y Morfeo observaban a la distancia, dicho cuadro pintoresco lleno de romanticismo.

_ Yo no le veo nada de especial, por que mi señor Hades tiene tanto interés en ella.

_ Ella es la clave y llave para que el juez de Grifo regrese al Inframundo.

_ Una insignificante mortal es la clave, pero sigo sin entender porque esperar deberíamos atacar ahora.

_ Oneiros tu eres el encargado de las epifanías y sueños proféticos, deberías saber porque la espera. – El aludido solo volteo el rostro con una mueca – Necesitamos de la intervención de Athena y su ejército para nuestro objetivo, será muy entretenido.

**Santuario de Athena Grecia**

_ La constelación de Aries esta brillando, que significa, Shion esta con Hakurei, acaso... ¿él no es el designado para portar la armadura?…, Noruega…, Logunus de Piscis ven a mi presencia.


	6. Promesa

Les tengo otro capítulo que lo disfruten.

Este capítulo esta algo cursi, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**Promesa**

Inframundo

Sus hilos capturaban a sus oponentes de una manera elegante y precisa, se divertía torturando y escuchando como sus huesos se rompían a su voluntad y antojo, no pudo evitar la carcajada de satisfacción y burla, los entrenamientos cada vez eran más pesados y dolorosos para sus tropas, pero para él eran demasiado satisfactorios.

Soltó a sus presas y les dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

_ ¡Byaku!, su entrenamiento esta bajo tu cargo, son una vergüenza. – _"__De nada sirve el valor y el genio estratégico de un general si este no cuenta con un ejército bien estructurado y con soldados bien dispuestos."_ Sabias palabras dichas por uno de sus más fieles generales, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pensó en ellos. - Mis tropas deben ser las más poderosas, deben ser mis soldados los que consigan la cabeza de Athena.

_ Vamos titiritero, relájate, aun falta tiempo para la Guerra Santa, además, todos saben que mis tropas son las más poderosos.

_ Pajarraco, no estoy de humor para soportarte, cuando gustes, te demuestro que tus tropas, son solo simples y tristes marionetas, de poder inferior.

La carcajada de Aiacos no se hizo esperar, el juez de Grifo no espero y se retiro rumbo a su juzgado.

Primera prisión del Inframundo

El juez de Grifo se encontraba en su estrado impartiendo sentencia, era asistido por su fiel secretario Lune, cuando fue interrumpido por Byaku.

_ Señor Minos, los jueces solicitan su presencia en Caína.

Sin despegar la vista de los libros de sentencia, se dirigió a él.

_ Para que me requieren en Caína

_ Los jueces quieren compartir una copa con usted mi señor.

_ Diles que no estoy interesado, tengo muchas almas que juzgar aún y verificar muchas de sus sentencias, retírate.

_ Señor debería descansar lleva muchas horas trabajando, además ya es de noche. – Lune estaba preocupado por él juez, desde que arribara al juzgado, pudo darse cuenta de que su señor trataba de no tener tiempo libre, mediante entrenamientos rigurosos a sus tropas y largas horas de trabajo en el juzgado, se preguntaba que trataba de olvidar.

_ Supongo que tienes razón, será mejor retirarnos, mañana continuaremos.

Salieron de la primera prisión, el juez observaba las largas filas que conducían a Yomutsu, pero por más que buscará sabía que no la encontraría allí, deseaba ver nuevamente sus ojos, su rostro disfrutar de su aroma, estrecharla en sus brazos y despertar a su lado cada mañana, pero la realidad era otra y muy dolorosa sin duda.

A paso elegante camino con dirección a su castillo, encontrando algunos subordinados por el camino, en ocasiones intercambiada unas palabras, en otras corregía trabajos, todo con tal de evitar llegar a su destino, la idea de ir a tomar un trago con sus compañeros de armas, ahora no le parecía nada mal, por lo que decidió cambar su destino y se encamino a Caína.

La música y humo de tabaco, como los gritos y peleas de los espectros era lo que reinaba en el lugar, cuando Aiacos lo vio entrar al salón, salto de su silla para recibirlo.

_ Grifo, por fin llegas, feliz cumpleaños.

¿Cumpleaños?, cierto era su cumpleaños otra razón para no querer llegar a su castillo.

_ Vaya Garuda al parecer si sabes hacer fiesta. – dijo de modo sarcástico.

_ Vamos por hoy diviértete, olvídate de tus responsabilidades.

_ Minos, es tu cumpleaños, disfrútalo, como dijo Aiacos olvida tus responsabilidades y comete alguna locura.

Eso lo sorprendió realmente el que había hablado era el responsable Radamanthys, bueno si el se daba el tiempo de olvidarse de todo porque él no lo haría.

Soporto poco tiempo unas cuantas horas, fueron suficientes para hacerlo regresar a su castillo, llego y se sentó frente a la chimenea y se sirvió una copa de vino, a diferencia de sus compañeros de armas, no le agradaban las fiestas, pudo haber seguido su ejemplo y hacerse acompañar de alguna fémina, pero para que, ninguna le haría sentir de la misma manera que ella.

Cansado de sus pensamientos se dirigió a su recamará, lo que vio le causo escalofríos.

Sobre la mesita se encontraba un _gravlaks_, por mucho su comida favorita, pero no era lo único, a un lado se encontraba un aparentemente rico y delicioso _kaffebrød _y por si fuera poco fresas con queso dulce denominado Geitost, pero al voltear la vista a la cama encontró sobre ella una vara de lilis blancas.

_ ¡Que rayos esta pasando aquí, quien ha sido el responsable¡! - nadie absolutamente nadie en el inframundo sabia de su comida favorita, mucho menos el significado de esa lilis.

Flas black

_ Vamos príncipe solo por hoy, permíteme consentirte, mira que es la primera vez que cocino.

_ Eso quiere decir que quieres envenenarme, vaya no soy tan indispensable como creía. – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Que gracioso Minos, - con las manos en la cintura y tratando de suprimir su sonrisa - vamos pruébalo se que es tu favorito, además es la primera vez que cocino para ti, más no la primera vez que cocino, mira que mis hermanos dicen que soy maravillosa en la cocina.

Y no mentía, esa comida la había disfrutado al máximo, no solo el sabor si no la compañía de ella, todo era perfecto.

Fin del flash Black

Acaso sería ella, imposible estaba muerta, lo sabía bien, había muerto en sus brazos, pero entonces la flor, solo ellos dos conocían su significado.

Tomo la flor entre sus manos y se dirigió a la mesa, la coloco frente a él, una sonrisa surco su rostro, cuanto tiempo tenia que no sonreía, cuanto tiempo que no se daba la oportunidad de recordar su sonrisa.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se percato que Lune había entrado a su alcoba, por primera vez Lune tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su señor Minos sonreír y al parecer contento, pero su felicidad no duro mucho, su rostro cambio a uno de total preocupación y desconcierto.

_ Le sucede algo, mi señor.

_ Lune, ¿quien ha preparado todo esto?

_ No lo se mi señor, todos tienen prohibido entrar a su habitación, incluso, yo, si me atreví a entrar fue porque lo vi salir muy apresuradamente de Caína y quería ver si se encontraba bien, estuve tocando a su puerta pero al no responder decidí entrar, discúlpeme.

_ No te preocupes Lune, por esta noche no soy tu superior y tu no eres mi subordinado, por esta noche quiero que seamos amigos, y me escuches, necesito hablar con alguien, sacar todo este dolor y este sentimiento que no me ayuda para nada a mi ser.

Seis años antes

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, se encontraba rodeada por unos brazos que la estrechaban con fuerza, su corazón estaba acelerado, solo una persona lograba que todo su ser y su alma vibrarán de esa forma.

_ Minos, - no dijo más el la estaba besando, pero era un beso demandante, desesperado, agradable pero podía notar que estaba intranquilo.

_ Es muy agradable despertar a tu lado.

Tomo sus manos y acaricio su rostro.

_ Quiero que despiertes a mi lado todas las mañanas, que duermas abrazada a mi todas las noches, quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos siempre, que me ames como yo te amo a ti.

_ Minos te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase te prometo que siempre te amare.

Se pusieron de pie y empezó a conducirlo a un claro apartado, al llegar lo sorprendió la vista presente, un campo lleno de flores blancas.

_ Estas lilis, representan mi amor por ti Minos, esta flor representa y seña mi promesa de amarte eternamente.

El príncipe corto una pequeña vara de lilis, la tomo en sus manos y unió las de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron, expresaban grandes sentimientos y un profundo amor, él príncipe comenzó a hablar.

_ Esta flor no solo representa nuestra promesa de amarnos eternamente, también representa nuestra unión, que esta flor sea el símbolo que represente la amistad, la confianza, la lealtad, el amor y nuestra unión como una pareja, a partir de este momento me perteneces al igual que yo te pertenezco a ti.

_ Que así sea.

Un beso sellaba dicha unión, una fuerza mayor fue testigo de dicha promesa, sabía que todo tendría consecuencias pero estaba dispuesto a proteger y defender a su guardián, había visto la sinceridad, veracidad e intensidad de su amor.

_Olimpo_

Una hermosa diosa de ojos grises, observaba su santuario, complacida por el desempeño de sus caballeros.

_ El momento de llamar a mi caballero dorado de Aries a llegado, tu destino es servir a la diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa, - una silueta se mostraba ante ella mientras tomaba la forma de un hermoso joven,- Minos príncipe de Noruega, hace muchos siglos, grandes reyes y príncipes forjadores de leyendas lucharon por mi causa, es el momento de que te unas a ellos, forjando una nueva leyenda tan grande como lo fue Aquiles, Odiseo, Jason, Heracles. Mi futuro Patriarca.

* * *

_gravlaks_, (literalmente "salmón enterrado"), que es una especie de salmón curado con una mezcla de sal y azúcar, sazonado con eneldo y (opcionalmente) con otras hierbas y especies.

_kaffebrød_ (pan de café, nombrado para su acompañamiento, no por su ingrediente)


	7. ¿Separación?

Hola a todos, bien como les comente estoy retomando las historia, esta en especial me ha costado, digamos que se a donde quiero llegar pero las ideas no fluyen como debían al escribirlas.

Bueno dire que les agradezco sus comentarios, mensajes en relación a esta historia.

Disfruten.

* * *

**¿Separación?**

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre su cuerpo, el aire helado se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, las montañas lucían cubiertas por la bruma, el paisaje era nubloso, pero ella se encontraba en medio de ese prado, mientras su caballo trataba de refugiarse bajo un frondoso árbol. Repasaba todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos suscitados durante el día que afortunadamente pronto llegaría a su fin.

Había salido a todo galope del castillo, sin detenerse o importarle el hecho de que sus hermanos y padre le llamarán, las caras de desconcierto de sus soldados y demás miembros del ejército que fueron testigos silenciosos de dicho suceso que desconcertará a todos por igual. Y quería evitar recordar las sonrisas burlonas del consejero y su hijo, no solo la habían humillado frente al ejército, realeza y general extranjeros fueron testigos mudos.

Pero sobre todo lo ocurrido, detestaba el hecho de que el príncipe… sí el príncipe Minos había mantenido la boca cerrada durante todo momento. En donde diablos habían quedado las promesas de apoyarse, ser el sostén del otro. Levanto la vista al firmamento, sin importarle el hecho de que el agua pudiera entrar en sus ojos, los mechones de su pelo pegados al rostro, si en algún momento dado las lágrimas surcaron su rostro, la lluvia había borrado todo rastro, sin permitir distinguir donde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra.

Había regresado a casa después de compartir promesas de amor con único hombre que había amado en su existencia, se preparaba para salir a su entrenamiento con el ejército, ser el guardia personal del futuro rey no era una tarea fácil, en sus manos y demás miembros de la guardia recaiga el futuro de una nación.

Las espadas se movían a gran velocidad, los giros y saltos no se hicieron esperar, dos de los mejores guardias de la corte real se enfrentaban en un duelo de entrenamiento, que más que nada parecía una batalla a muerte entre los involucrados, para asombro de los soldados que habían arribado con la orden de marchar a las bases militares para la supervisión.

_ Quien los viera pensaría que ese par se odia.

Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro, mientras veía que a las espaldas de su hermano se acercaba el príncipe _ Nada más contrarío a la realidad, ese par se ama, solo que no lo demuestran al estar prohibido.

_ No digas tonterías Abel, sabes perfectamente a quien le perteneces su corazón.

Minos había terminado de hablar con su padre, los planes de su salida a la supervisión en las bases se vía cambiada y cancelada, por los movimientos del consejero, estaba con el rostro desencajado y sumamente molesto por lo que ocurriría, a paso calmado y elegante se acercaba a los generales cuando escucho el comentario de uno de ellos, que no hizo otra cosa más que enfurecerle, llevando su vista a la pareja que se enfrentaba delante de él, para todos podía parecer inexpresivo su rostro, pero para él no lo era, podía ver una chisma semejante al fuego en su mirada, sumada a una leve sonrisa en su rostro, estaba disfrutando mucho de dicho encuentro, tal vez más de lo que disfrutaba de los encuentros con él.

El duelo seguía su curso, mientras una caravana guiada por unos soldados y miembros de un ejército extranjero resguardaba un carruaje real, todos estaban tan concentrados en la batalla que se no se habían percatado de que se detenían enfrente, para ser testigos de lo que sucedía.

Un movimiento de cadera para realizar un giro mientras su adversario se lanzaba al frente con la intención de terminar el duelo, la espada corto el trayecto logrando que retrocediera un paso lo que le permitió tomar nuevamente posición, sus rostros reflejaban ahora cansancio, ¿cuánto llevaban peleando?, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, debían acabarlo pronto antes de que alguno de ellos terminara desfalleciendo del cansancio, algo que no podían permitirse. Como leyendo sus mentes e interpretando sus miradas se lanzaron con gran velocidad llevando la espada al frente, y todo se detuvo…

Los presentes contuvieron el aliento tras lo que presenciaron, las puntas de las espadas se encontraban posicionadas en la garganta del contrincante. Mientras los dos guardias bajaban sus espadas, nuevamente demostraban porque ellos eran los guardias personales de la familia real.

El rey rompió el silencio del momento.

_ Sin duda alguna puedo sentirme seguro con su cuidado y del cuidado de mi hijo.

Todos los presentes realizaron una reverencia. El rey, ministro y consejero se encaminaron al carruaje dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Del carruaje descendieron un joven apuesto de piel blanca cabellos castaños cortos y ojos color miel, llevaba una vestimenta negra con una camisa blanca, al costado izquierdo llevaba una insignia compuesta por dos espadas cruzadas y un león que le distinguía como miembro de la familia real Austriaca. Una joven que no debía pasar de los quince años aparentemente, ataviada con un vestido elegante color turquesa, que contrarrestaba su pálida piel, de pelos castaños y ojos cafés, que de igual modo llevaba la insignia del lado izquierdo del pecho. Y un hombre mayor de cabellos castaños canosos, las insignias que portaba al pecho le distinguía como el ministro de la nación.

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambas partes, no le fue difícil ver que la chica no despegaba la mirada del príncipe, cosa que le molesto. Se encaminaban al interior del palacio cuando la voz del príncipe se escuchó.

_ La visita de supervisión a las bases militares queda cancelada hasta finalizar la visita de los príncipes, general Abel, Caín y general Gastón les esperamos esta noche para la cena en honor de nuestras visitas.

_ Disculpe príncipe, pero ¿ha dicho general Gastón? – Cuestiono uno de los miembros de la guardia real.

_ A partir de hoy el general Gastón se hará cargo de las legiones del norte, que anteriormente comandará la general Mireya, ella queda relegada del puesto y estará bajo las órdenes del nuevo general, solo se ocupará de ser la guardia personal del príncipe cuando se le solicite. – Fueron las palabras del Rey, mientras seguido de los ministros, consejero y príncipes continuaban la marcha.

_ Te dije que un día estarías bajo mi mando y arias lo que te ordenara. – Fueron las palabras de Gastón, mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de ella.

_ Eso jamás sucederá, antes de recibir una orden tuya, renunciaría al ejército.

_ Y dejar desprotegido al príncipe… jamás lo harías y eso todos lo sabemos. Te busque anoche para darte la maravillosa noticia y no estabas, en que cama te estarías revolcando.

Los generales se acercaron pero ella les miro para que se detuvieran.

_ Mide tus palabras que muchos por menos de eso han muerto.

_ Ahora soy tu superior.

_ No por mucho, - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- todo puede pasar en el campo de batalla, los accidentes ocurren.

Le dio la espalda y se adentró al castillo. El general extranjero, un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos negros cortos, de un semblante serio y formal, con un toque de misterio, porte elegante, realmente apuesto, había observado todo y no dejaba de observarla, sintiendo su mirada llevo su rostro en su dirección, por un momento las miradas se cruzaron, ojos negros y cafés claros, una especie de escalofrío le recorrió.

Soldados, generales y guardia real se cuestionaban lo sucedido, y hubo quienes se atrevieron a cuestionar al príncipe que seguía presente.

_ A que se deberá esa decisión.

_ Príncipe que ha sucedido.

Pero el príncipe no hablo y se adentró al castillo.

Dio la media vuelta sin escuchar a sus hermanos que le llamaban, el caballo de su hermano mayor estaba a la mano, no lo pensó, solo subió y lo hizo galopar, cada vez más rápido, solo quería alejarse, no presto atención a su alrededor, el cielo se nublaba y poco a poco la lluvia comenzó, su intensidad aumento, pero no le importo, llego a un claro apartado y ahí se quedó.

La noche se acercaba y el momento de regresar a casa fue inevitable, debía reconocer que en algo Gastón tenía razón. No dejaría desprotegido al príncipe, no dejaría a Minos, tenía un destino que cumplir y se encargaría de que así fuera. Aunque para ello tuviera que estar bajo sus órdenes.

Se encamino al caballo comenzando su marcha, se detuvo, observo el firmamento y sonrío.

_ He comprendido el mensaje y are lo que me pides.

Se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para la cena, su vestimenta se componía de un pantalón gris de corte recto, botas de cuero negro altas, camisa blanca de mangas largas, un chaleco negro con bordados en oro a las hombreras y debajo de la cintura, un cinturón con relieves en oro. Su cabello un tanto despeinado le daba un toque sexy y galante. Se encamino a la ventana y su puño golpeo la pared, estaba molesto sumamente molesto y enfadado, pero todo el día había tenido que mostrar una estúpida e hipócrita sonrisa en el rostro para con los príncipes visitantes.

Había deseado poder ir tras la mujer que amaba cuando la vio marcharse, había deseado haber dicho algo cuando su padre tomará la palabra, pero aun no digería todo lo que había hablado con su padre y para sumarle una cosa más el comentario de su hermano le había alterado más, el solo hecho de pensar que pudiera existir alguien más en su corazón le enfermaba, pero… solo tal vez si así fuera, sería lo mejor…

La lluvia había cedido la luna comenzaba a mostrarse en el firmamento, suspiro y con ello las palabras de su padre y todo lo sucedido en el día regreso a su mente.

Minos había regresado al castillo portando una sonrisa en el rostro, había dormido abrazado a quien tanto amaba y habían hecho promesas de amor, nada podía arruinar ese día, más debía prepararse pues su visita a las bases militares comenzaría ese día, pronto llegarían los generales gemelos y comenzarían su marcha. Al bajar al despacho donde le esperaba su padre todo se vio alterado.

Su padre se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, el príncipe se encontraba de pie frente a él con el semblante desencajado.

_ No puedo cancelar las supervisiones a las bases. – Dijo en tono decidido.

_ Hasta cuando vas a actuar como un príncipe y no como un militar. – Con la voz fuerte golpeando el escritorio.

_ Simplemente cumplo con mis deberes.

_ ¡Tus deberes son con la nación, tu deber es buscar una esposa que junto a ti gobierne, debes estar casado para poder ser rey!

_ Ya he elegido a quien gobernará a mi lado padre. – Manifestó con voz segura

_ Sabes que le quiero, pero no puede ser tu reina, debes crear alianzas con otras naciones y que mejor que un matrimonio.

_ Por ello les has invitado, deseas que termine comprometiéndome con ella al final de la visita. – El tono de voz detono su disgusto y molestia.

_ Solo date la oportunidad de conocerla – el Rey se puso de pie,- la princesa es una excelente opción, bella y la nación es fuerte.

El silencio reino por unos minutos.

_ También quiero que te alejes de ella, por el tiempo que estén los príncipes aquí, quiero que te mantengas alejado de ella, sería una descortesía de nuestra parte que no atendieras debidamente a nuestra invitada. Por ello he tomado una decisión y quiero que la respetes.

La reunión fue interrumpida por un toquido en la puerta. En el momento en el que Minos se alejaba las palabras de su padre se volvieron a escuchar.

_ Eres un príncipe, pronto serás un Rey, y un Rey se sacrifica por su nación y su pueblo.

No volteó, tan solo abrió la puerta encontrándose del otro lado al consejero y al ministro, este último le dedico una sonrisa y él solo pudo continuar su marcha. Las palabras de su padre le seguían, él la amaba, pero debía hacer lo mejor por su pueblo.

Salió del castillo y pudo observar a los generales y soldados disfrutando de una batalla, más sin embargo no presto atención a ello. Se acercó con paso elegante y calmado, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba pelando con Karél, un miembro de la guardia real, de los mejores peleadores del reino, y entonces sucedió, el comentario de Abel, termino por colmarle el ánimo. Pero por otro lado pensó que tal vez sería bueno que alguien, leal, talentoso y porque no decirlo apuesto pudiera entrar a su corazón y ella corresponderle. ¡No!, inmediatamente su mente y su corazón gritaron, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien más pudiera entrar en su corazón le enfermaba.

Había visto arribar al carruaje real, pero fingió no verle trataría de tomar los pocos minutos que le quedaban para ver a su amada sin problemas, pero poco duro el tiempo, su padre se acercó a él para que recibiera a las visitas.

Su mano recibió la delicada mano de la princesa, y siguiendo todo protocolo sonrió, su nombre no lo recordaba, no había puesto atención, había visto sus ojos cafés, parecidos a los de su amada, pero tenían un brillo distinto y carecían de esa determinación, valor, coraje y amor. Cuando su padre les encaminaba al castillo dio a conocer su decisión a todos, alejarla de él… por un momento no pudo reaccionar y después Gastón apareció con ese aire de superioridad y comentarios mal-intencionados, había querido gritarle a la cara que la noche la habían pasado juntos, pero callo.

Había entrado al castillo cuando volteó al patio y la vio salir, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no salir corriendo detrás de ella, no era el momento, debía esperar para poner en juego sus cartas, ante todo era un estratega y el plan que su mente acababa de formular tenía que ser preciso y meticuloso, una sonrisa siniestra y un aura oscura le cubrieron… él no era el títere de nadie y aun no existía en la tierra la persona con el poder para controlarlo.

Observando la luna su sonrisa aprecio mientras su diestra era elevaba mostrando ante él esos hilos que le decían que no existía ningún otro ser más poderoso que él.

_ Son simples marionetas bajo mi voluntad.

El viento frío le calaba en la piel, caminaba por las calles buscando hospedaje, la mirada fija al frente, no presto atención a las miradas indiscretas a su persona, su cabello rojizo y su rostro perlado, Logunos Caballero Dorado de Piscis, se había dirigido a Noruega con la indicación de encontrar a la persona que debía vestir la armadura dorada de Aries, recordaba las palabras dichas por el patriarca.

_ _Nuestra diosa Athena augura la victoria conducidos por su mano, me ha dicho, "es el momento de que forje su leyenda como grandes héroes antes de él lo han hecho"…_

Se encontraba en la modesta habitación de una humilde casa de huéspedes, realizando algunas anotaciones para cuando tuviera que redactar su informe, de la nada sintió algo que se le acercaba, en alerta total fue testigo de cómo una flecha con una nota atada pasaba a lado de su cabeza.

Acercándose a la ventana busco a la persona responsable, pero su vista no capturo a nadie, fue en busca del mensaje, con cuidado desato el recado encontrando un pétalo de rosa dentro de él:

_Caballero Dorado de Piscis_

_Le pido atentamente me encuentren mañana al amanecer a las afueras del pueblo, siga el sendero que conduce al pueblo de Laudis, encontrará un gran roble, en el cuál estaré esperando para juntos conducirnos a un lugar en donde podremos hablar tranquilamente._

_Le pido confié en mí, lamento tener que dirigirme de esta forma, pero es la manera más segura._

_Maat  
_

* * *

_Como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, eso me da un gran apoyo para continuar escribiendo._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
